


Preparation - Choi Hansol

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [38]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Confidante Seungkwan, Confidante Vernon, Crown Prince Dino, Disguise, Drabble, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Street Smart, Young Love, for my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Yah! Chan-ah! Just act as if it’s normal to see these roads!”“Well it isn’t!”“Try no!”“I am!”Vernon put a hand on the agitated hyung’s shoulder. “Then let’s just work with it and act as if he’s a tourist?”~~~~~~~~Crown Prince Dino goes shopping with Vernon and Seungkwan
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan & Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Preparation - Choi Hansol

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~  
> I am back refreshed after a break and wrist is much better!!!! Thank you for your patience. This is a self indulgent drabble. So do enjoy!  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“You sure this is okay?”

Chan fidgeted.

Vernon laughed. It was almost hilarious seeing this boy shy. He grinned.

“If you keep doing this you are going to seem even more odd you know.”

Seungkwan let out a giggle. 

“And let’s get out of the middle of the road. That’s rule number one.” 

Seungkwan also joined him and Chan followed.

The bustling crowd had congregated in the square today for the annual play festival. It was something unique to the capital city. Playwrights, troupes and actors from far and wide would flock the town. Every street corner would see so many actors singing, acting, and miming stories from their countries and local legends. Only the finest however were invited to the main podium in the square. They were the critically acclaimed rather stuffy plays.

Not exactly Vernon’s type however. Seungkwan didn’t like them either.

But they weren’t here to see the plays. They were here for the gifts they needed to get for the performance. Chan needed his earrings, Seungkwan needed a small drum to sing with and Vernon had to pick up the flute he had left back in his apartment. 

But they were having a hard time reaching that place because of the Crown Prince’s...reorientation. The man was very out of place and would become stiffer everytime someone bumped into him. Not only that, his looks and his gait of a nobleman were too hard to hide.

“Yah! Chan-ah! Just act as if it’s normal to see these roads!”

“Well it isn’t!”

“Try no!”

“I am!”

Vernon put a hand on the agitated hyung’s shoulder. “Then let’s just work with it and act as if he’s a tourist?”

They seemed to be willing to accept that so they went back on their way. 

“Chan-ah. We seem like normal people because we know where we are going. Not roaming around. People in this city don’t come out of their homes to visit a town they live in. So you can often spot someone new when they are always looking around.” Vernon tried.

That seemed to make sense to the boy.

“Okay! So first! We get earrings!” Seungkwan said, bringing out a list. One of the first things Hoshi had forced him to do was make grocery lists. It went well with Vernon’s task of how to make the budget for the outings they had.

They went to the store having jewelry and took a look at the items. Most were in gold. It was pretty hard to get silver in the Kingdom. The resources of gold were most abundant in their country.

“These come from the royal jeweller!” The owner marketed. “Procured for the most discerning of customers!”

“How about just getting gold ones then?”

Chan shook his head.“Hyung doesn’t wear gold.”

“Just because he does, doesn’t mean you should.” Seungkwan said. 

Chan seemed to ponder on that.

“How about keeping the gold as a backup? If we can’t find silver after this we can wear that?” Seungkwan offered.

“Makes sense...” Chan admitted.

“Then buy it!” Seungkwan stressed.

Chan caved into the pressure and bought it from the greedy shop owner who was all of a sudden was flashing a mouth full of teeth.

“Please visit again!”

_ Not if we can stop it. Something was really wrong with that man. _

Seungkwan put an arm around Chan and they steered him out when he was distracted with the earrings he liked. It was pearl mostly with a gold setting along with two cheap diamonds. It was a little higher than what it was worth, but it was a lot better than the others they had seen on the way.

“So now, we need a drum.” Vernon announced.

“I can help, we play drums for our dances so I know the sound of a good drum when I hear one. You know Jun-hyung and Myungho-hyung killed the animal and tanned the leather themselves for the drum? Actually we are supposed to do that, but I can’t hunt in the city and nor can I get it tanned without the others knowing.” 

“Pity.” Vernon said. “It would have been fun.”

“Then let's get them something! Maybe some herbs? That will improve their health!”

“Money?” Vernon asked.

Seungkwan drooped. But Vernon knew his hyung would understand. They both knew the value of money. They knew how it would mean the world to their Hoshi-hyung if they worked for it 

“Hyung, I can pay!” Chan said.

“It’s not Seungkwan’s money, Chan-ah. Then it will be your gift.”

Chan frowned. He didn’t seem to like being denied. 

Maybe it was that Chan wasn’t used to it. Being a Crown Prince meant you mostly had your way with anyone. Ministers to servants.

_ We really need to change that. _

Vernon turned to Seungkwan to hint at the matter, but found him deep in thought. 

“Hyung?”

“Huh?”

“Anything wrong?”

Seungkwan shook his head. But it was apparent that something was on his mind. Chan and Vernon stared at him pointedly.

“It’s just...are we doing the right thing by hiding things from Hoshi-hyung?”

Chan snorted. “We aren’t hiding a secret, we are keeping it later for his birthday!”

“There is nothing more we can give Hyung if we can make him smile. He needs to smile.” Vernon started. He turned to the blue sky. “And I’m not talking about the smiles he plasters on for us to make us think he’s okay. A good genuine smile. That should be our gift.”

Seungkwan‘s hand came to ruffle his hair in a familiar gesture. Vernon leaned in on instinct.

“Hansol-ah...you should be kind to yourself too okay?” 

Vernon looked at Seungkwan pointedly and decided to ignore the admiring look he was getting.

“Hyung, you are the one who needs to love yourself.”

Seungkwan put up a brave face. “Me? I am awesome!”

Vernon put his arm around Seungkwan and leaned into his ear. “I think you're awesome too hyung.”

The heat emanating off Seungkwan’s face was felt on Vernon’s face. It was helping the good soap smell increase. They had only recently had the luxury of having high quality soap.

“Stop coming so close to say that!” Seungkwan said, shoving him away.

Vernon frowned but let it happen.

Seungkwan was getting very red. A red Vernon had never seen. It made him giggle. 

“Hyung-deul, now we just have to get on and make sure that Soonyoung-hyung feels the same way.” Chan said. He was grinning at Vernon for some reason, but he didn’t know why. He blinked back.

Seungkwan sighed and dragged them along.

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Confidante Choi Hansol, Vernon~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING SO FAR!!!  
> This is my self indulgent fic and and sort of a growing start to my full recovery. Just wanted to write something to clear my brain and realised it could be a good side note and give hints if I want to continue into Verkwan.  
> I also think it would be fun to explore their dynamics through it uwu  
> This set I think is the light fics set. And I have indulged in it selfishly :)  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What would a Verkwan sequel contain in your opinion?**  
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
